witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch Hunter (Organization)
Witch Hunter (위치 헌터 Wichi Heonteo), aka WH is a global paramilitary institution designed to oppose Witches after they incited war against humans. This powerful force was made to protect humans, although among their ranks are a large amount of witches who have switched sides. History The organization existed long before the war. WH was founded by a religious group hostile to witches, whose logo was the Crossed Circle. Seven years after the witches' first attack, the neighboring countries proposed them to expand into an international organization. They also negotiated the possibility to recruit witches in WH ranks in exchange for support in various ways. Although initially against this idea, the group eventually relented. Eight years after the first attack, WH got their first witch, Edea Florence. She was the one who enabled the group to go to the next level. Later on, Diana joined as well. The role of these two witches was decisive to the organization's growth.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Q&A. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 Classes *'S-Class' (S클래스 Es Keullaeseu; White): The strongest Witch Hunters are in this class. S-Class WHs are allowed to vote during meetings where a case is being decided by Central. An S-Class WH's power is roughly ten times higher than an A-Class WH for the most of them. They have a responsibility of looking after those of a lower rank and aren't paid extra if they do so. They are the Administrators of their WH HQ and generally are paired up to each base. There are at most 8 S-Class WHs at any given time, but one is currently inactive and presently Fidelio Philia is temporarily standing in as a S-Class WH. Only ten S-Class WHs have ever existed but two are currently deceased. *'A-Class' (A클래스 Ai Keullaeseu; Black): Elite Witch Hunters, it is noted that one A-Class WH has the same power level as a team of B-Class WHs, however their powers can also vastly differ between them, as Tasha, together with Halloween, was able to defeat a Golem created by East when three other A-Class together could not. They have the ability to vote during trials when Central is involved. These WHs have the responsibility of looking after those ranked lower than them and aren't paid extra when fulfilling this role. There are 15 A-Class WHs that are currently known, one of which is defected and one is inactive, they were all based in the West HQ. It is possible for an A-Class to be downgraded to C-Class if the uniform mainly bases itself on the wearer's competences than their strength. *'B-Class' (B클래스 Bi Keullaeseu; Blue): Hunters qualified to fight witches directly on the battlefield, usually in teams. They are much more common than WHs of a higher rank. Usually only one assistant takes care of an entire team. *'C-Class' (C클래스 Si Keullaeseu; Green): WHs of this class only have search and investigation duties and function like an Intel division. One assistant takes care of an entire team, but in rare cases it is possible for an assistant to be assigned to a single C-Class WH. Because C-Class is made of highly specialized agents, a superior WH can be assigned there if a mission requires them. He or she remains in the team for the duration of the mission. *'D-Class' (D클래스 Dei Keullaeseu; Gray): The weakest class, who do the office work at the WH centers. Every A-Class or S-Class WH has a D-Class WH as his or her own secretary and personal financial manager. There are many divisions they can be assigned to such as accounting and administration, but the most seen division are the assistants, also known as the D-Class flowers. It is possible for a D-Class to change their rank. Most witches in this category volunteered for this position because they don't like fighting. They're in charge of the well being of every magical device in their HQ. Types of Witch Hunters *'Naturals' (내추럴 Naechuleol): Natural WHs are normal human beings; however, through rigorous training, they are able to perform feats far beyond those of mortal men. Xing is an example. There are more Natural WHs than any other type, but the majority of them are in B-class. They make up the smallest portion of the A-class, and in the highest White class, which only has eight members in the entire world, there is only one. *'Espers' (에스퍼 Eseupeo): Males that are capable of utilizing a supernatural ability. They are far rarer than witches with only a handful of them existing within the WHs with some having the power to rival them. Cougar is an example of an Esper. *'Shamans' (샤먼 Syameon): Shamans are people who don’t have a magic power of their own, but instead borrow power from the world around them. Tarras is an example of a Shaman — he uses an Earth spirit. He is part of a family that worships an Earth God in order to borrow its power. *'Witches' (마녀 Manyeo): These are Witches who decided to side with humans. The WH witches gathered all the magic and information that the WHs use to fight, and the WH would find it much more difficult to defeat enemy witches without their help. *'Mutants' (뮤턴트 Myuteonteu): Within the WH, mutants hold the strongest grudge against Witches. They are people whose bodies have been modified by witches — mostly as forced test subjects of witches in order to increase their strength as a Supporter. Many mutants who manage to escape from their witch captors join the ranks of the WHs. Words is a mutant who captured the witch who modified his body. Tasha also technically falls under this category because he uses an object created by a witch, namely, his gun, created by Edea Florence. Among S-Class, only one is currently known, D. Arlo. Members A typical member of the organization is called a Witch Hunter (WH). A-Class and B-Class WHs are encouraged to form teams, but sometimes the HQ can decide to assign some agents into teams when missions are dangerous (in that case, agents from A to C-Class work in conjunction). It's not uncommon to see a special team made up of A-Class agents.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Q&A. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1 Each team has at least two people, all of which are in the same class and are from the same base. Bases The organization has four sectors, North, South, East and West. The bases are funded by the governments of their respective regions as well as defending those nations. Each District is run by two S-Class WH administrators, but if the S-Class WH's value is worth twice their rank, they will be the only S-Class WH needed for their Center. Each base has a training area, an office area and a court to decide trials. The East HQ is known to be the weakest base and the West HQ is the most heavily guarded one, due to the Network Master's presence. The Southern Center was destroyed by South after North intentionally leaked the base's location,Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 4: Chapter 16, Page 47. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4462-4 and the Northern Center was recently annihilated by a witch working under South, named Mary.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Champ D Magazine: Issue 7: Witch Hunter 124: Page 7. Champ D. Special Positions Network Master The person responsible for running the organizations magical network, they manage the distribution of information among WHs and is aware of every issue happening within the organization. Network Masters are given some authority over WHs and are capable of temporarily retracting a case in a trial. The HQ of the person holding this position is guarded with the most WHs in comparison to other bases. This position is currently occupied by Diana Basil. Central The governing body as well as the higher-ups of the organization, they are used as judges when deciding issues. They are known for their stubborn nature and has authority over all WHs, even though they aren't allowed to vote during trials. Distributed Equipment *'Witch Hunter Uniform': A uniform that can measure your abilities and grade you into classes, from S'' to ''D and will change into the color corresponding to the class. This uniform will only assign eight people to S-Class and is made out of memory-lapsed fibers, preventing ordinary people from noticing them unless purposefully attracting their attention. The organization will provide you with a standard uniform immediately after you join them and afterwards, you can ask for a customized design. All uniforms consist of a top, pants for males and a skirt or a dress for a female, a jacket or a WH belt is common, but optional. When damaged, the uniform can be fixed by infusing mana into it. One weakness the clothing possesses is it requires mana to function, which the uniform can't store much of. Due to this, WHs bring spare uniforms on long missions. The uniform can be tampered with, an example of this is Visul's uniform. *'Witch Hunter Mobile': Powered by mana, this device is available to all WHs and is used to update them on information related to their job, but can also be used as conventional mobile phones. It has a standard design, a typical flip phone with a key pad. WH mobiles do not possess any buttons because the numbers are programmed directly by thought. They do not need any battery because it is magic-powered. Any WH has an unique cell phone that no one else can use.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 3: Q&A. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3319-2 *'Customized Weapons': The organization will provide upgrades to them members' equipment used in combat given that you give them the provided weapon and it isn't fully upgraded yet. An example of this is Tasha's Mana Gun Colt Custom and Dimensional Gallery Pouch being upgraded into Mana Gun Colt Custom Gold and Dimensional Gallery Glove. *'Emblems' (문장 Munjang): It is noted that each WH has a special emblem that tells specific information and details about them.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 5: Extras. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3458-8 More than one person can have the same emblem and only A/S-Class WHs have been confirmed to have one. W.H Express The W.H express is a train used only by WH. It cannot be seen by normal people and only those who are members of the organization or a witch can see it. It is used to travel to a WH base, central, or a close mission destination, although the stations are hard to find and put in deserted locations. Using the train is free, and within the train is a nursing room and lot's of mini rooms. Each mini room can hold four people, and WH who are on the same team are assigned to the same room. Trivia *Contrary to appearances there are many men in the D-Class. The reason they're not seen much is because they work in the services, financials, technology and scientific administrations, so they rarely encounter any combat agents, unlike those employed in catering and medical health. References Navigation Category:Organizations